


【Evanstan】緋聞進行式

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】連載故事 [8]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 全校都在瘋傳橄欖球隊長Chris Evans和啦啦隊的Sebastian Stan在談戀愛，Chris不承認也不反駁，Sebastian則假裝什麼也沒有。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 被傲嬌包的少女心可愛到而飆出的腦洞XDD

Chris Evans至今仍記得第一次看到Sebastian Stan跳舞的那個下午。

 

那只是一個普通的上課日，Chris把書本放進櫃子裡，右肩甩上一個大袋子，裡面裝滿了下午練球的裝備。時間還早，他還能悠悠哉哉地熱個身。

沿著走廊轉彎後下樓，穿過室內體育館的一樓穿堂，便可以抵達大球場。這天的天氣很舒服，天空中有幾絲白雲飄浮著，微風徐徐吹來，氣溫不高也不低，是非常適合戶外運動的一天。Chris一邊走一邊吹著口哨，還沒經過體育館的綜合體育場前，就聽到裡面正是啦啦隊在練習，音樂放得很大聲，女孩們活力十足的歡呼讓Chris忍不住泛起笑意。

然而當他走到綜合體育場前時，裡面的聲音安靜下來，Chris只聽到一個柔軟的少年聲音，慢慢地在說些什麼。出於突然湧起的好奇，他走到窗戶邊，悄悄地往內張望。

 

正在說話的是一個黑髮少年，他穿著貼身的吸汗上衣和彈性的運動長褲站在最前面，所有啦啦隊員停下了動作，專注的看著他一舉手一抬足，修長的手腳優美地延伸轉動。他隨著重新流瀉在室內的音樂起舞，每一個動作都緊緊扣著節奏，時快時慢，輕靈可愛又明快有力。  
Chris看得呆了，兩個八拍的示範動作結束後，少年停下來開始講解方才的舞步，一抬眼卻對上了窗外的Chris。

少年愣了一下，Chris也嚇了一跳，他抓緊肩上的背袋，像做了什麼虧心事一樣匆匆逃離。

 

然後連著一週像個變態一樣跟蹤男孩回家，卻始終鼓不起勇氣上前搭訕，只在路口就頹然停下，癡癡望著男孩推門進去，消失在視野裡。  
今天他一定要打破這個窘境，Chris握緊手裡打聽得來的品牌巧克力和小紙條，下定決心要把這些交到Sebastian手中。

 

Sebastian呆呆握著手裡的點心盒，看著那騎著腳踏車飛快遠去的背影。

在家門前突然被叫住讓Sebastian嚇了一大跳，看見叫住他的人更讓Sebastian驚疑不定，深棕髮的少年把點心盒塞到他手裡後就用像是逃跑一樣的速度消失了，則讓Sebastian陷入完全的茫然。

 

身為啦啦隊的助教也是隊中唯一的男性，Sebastian自然對全校的夢中情人、足球校隊的隊長，整天被隊裡的女孩們掛在嘴邊說的Chris Evans瞭若指掌。  
Chris就是所有人的青春裡都會出現的那個黃金男孩，是所有人談論的主題。他深色短髮剪得整整齊齊，校隊主力四分衛高挑而強壯的身材在人群中十分顯眼；和人說話時纖長的睫毛一眨一眨地讓人分神，動不動就拍著胸口仰天大笑時，臉頰邊卻會浮現甜蜜的小酒窩。

Chris身邊總是圍滿了人，Sebastian跟他完全沒有交集，他的突然出現讓Sebastian心裡滿是困惑，紙條裡的邀約更讓Sebastian不知所措。

 

他把紙條小心的收藏在上鎖的抽屜裡，手機裡存進的號碼卻一直不敢撥出去。  
假日過後，禮拜一的下午，Chris又推著腳踏車出現了。

 

『Sebastian⋯⋯你為什麼不傳訊息給我？你有看紙條嗎？』Chris看起來好像很委屈又很焦慮，他緊緊扣著腳踏車的龍頭，把手的布墊都凹進了一個窪。  
「我⋯⋯我不知道你想幹嘛。」Sebastian也慌得不行，他沒料到Chris會又跑來找他，一時完全亂了手腳。  
『我想認識你呀⋯⋯我喜歡你嘛！』講出關鍵字後Chris好像突然有了勇氣，他挺起胸膛，戳了戳Sebastian的肩膀，又說了一次：『我喜歡你呀。』

 

被這突如其來的消息嚇呆了的Sebastian，暈頭轉向的應Chris的要求，在他手機裡存下了自己的號碼。  
這種暈眩的狀況一直持續到Sebastian吃完飯洗好澡，趴在自己房間的欄杆上吹風，手機突然震動了起來時。

Chris：你睡了嗎？  
Sebastian：還沒。什麼事？  
Chris：沒什麼事。  
Chris：想說個晚安。

Sebastian握著手機，臉上浮起薄薄的紅暈，半晌才咬著下唇回了個簡單的詞。

Sebastian：晚安。

 

望著對方訊息顯示已讀，Sebastian又瞪著手機看了好半晌，直到螢幕的光線熄滅，他終於忍不住對著窗外無人的公園大叫：「喂！Chris Evans喜歡我耶！！！！」

知道了啦，月亮挖挖耳朵說，吵死了。

 

「嘻嘻嘻⋯⋯」Sebastian趴回欄杆上，傻傻地樂了起來。


	2. Chapter 2

所以，一切就這樣開始了。

 

Sebastian出於他自己也不知道的原因，對跟Chris有關的一切都很小心，Chris似乎也沒有想把事情搞得很高調，他從不像那些熱戀中的少年一樣，站在教室樓的迴廊盡頭等他，而是牽著自己的腳踏車站在離學校兩個路口外的公園門口，等到Sebastian從轉角慢悠悠地出現，再默默跟上他，開始找話題跟Sebastian聊天。

Chris覺得Sebastian很沈默，也許是很害羞，他總是靜靜地聽Chris天南地北地亂說，睜著那雙大眼睛認真的看著他。如果能讓Sebastian把那雙大眼睛笑到眯成線，Chris就覺得自己當天的任務已經圓滿達成。  
他從沒看過這麼漂亮的大眼睛呢，Chris有時候說著說著就恍神了，專注的開始想，Sebastian真是可愛。

Sebastian不知道Chris幹麼老是突然沈默，他不是一個很會找話題說話的人，所以Chris每次都自帶話題讓Sebastian很安心，他怕如果兩個人走在一起時只有無限的安靜，Chris很快就會不耐煩了。不過Chris倒是一直都很會說話，他能把一整天的學校生活都說得有聲有色，Sebastian總是一邊聽一邊笑，偶爾嘗試著說幾句自己的看法，Chris就會像得到了多大的鼓舞似的先倒抽一口氣，總惹得Sebastian很不好意思。

 

Sebastian的家並不遠，他們用最慢的速度走，也頂多只能走個20分鐘。

『那，我們用手機繼續聊？』Chris在Sebastian家門口停下腳步，好像還聊得意猶未盡。  
Sebastian點點頭，遲疑了一下又問：「你要⋯⋯你要不要進來喝杯冰可樂？走回來這一段路也挺熱的⋯⋯」  
『可以嗎？』Chris高興的跟著Sebastian走進家門，Sebastian幫他把腳踏車停在自家車庫，再推開車庫旁的門，邀請Chris第一次到他家玩。

 

第一次獲准進入Sebastian家，Chris卻沒有機會好好的逛過一圈，甚至還沒踏進Sebastian的房間呢！Sebastian幫他倒好的可樂他喝沒兩口，Lisa就打電話過來了。  
「Chris？你去哪了？怎麼還沒回到家呢？」  
『我要回去了啦！我在路上了！』Chris一邊說一邊鼓起臉頰，聽著電話那頭媽媽的叮嚀，好像不太耐煩似的：『Scott就不能自己去游泳嗎⋯⋯好啦好啦我快到家了啦。』  
「怎麼了？」Sebastian等Chris掛掉電話後，有些擔心的問。  
『沒什麼啦，我弟吵著要我帶他去游泳，跟個小嬰兒似的。我才剛踏進你家呢。』Chris不開心的說，Sebastian倒是覺得不是什麼大事：「那你快回去吧？你可以明天再來呀！」他笑了起來：「我家又不會跑掉。」

那你也不能跑掉喔！Chris在心裡默默叮嚀。

 

才剛把Chris送出家門不到十分鐘，Sebastian的手機立刻就響起了訊息提示聲。

Chris：週末有安排嗎？  
Sebastian：沒呢。  
Chris：聽說週末有個市集，會有很好吃的餐車，一起去嗎？  
Sebastian：好呀。

 

握著手機看Chris發過來的笑臉符號，Sebastian忍不住把臉埋進了手臂裡，覺得自己老是看著手機笑，實在好笨。  
都是Chris啦，Sebastian在心裡偷偷埋怨他。

你讓我變得傻乎乎的，莫名其妙就開心起來。

 

說來他還是不知道他們現在到底是在進行什麼？Sebastian趴在桌上默默的想，在學校裡，他跟Chris依然毫無交集，在不同的班級上課，參加不一樣的社團，身邊的朋友也不認識對方。他曾經在啦啦隊不用練習的下午，偷偷的跑到球場去看Chris練習。球場邊有好多人，男孩女孩都有，Sebastian聽到他們的談論內容中不停出現Chris的名字，語氣中的崇拜甚至愛慕讓Sebastian不知道為何覺得心裡沈甸甸的。  
沒等到Chris發現他，Sebastian就走了。他想Chris也不可能發現他的，即使只是個日常練習，都那麼多人為他而來。

 

Sebastian回到安靜的練舞室，一個人一次又一次反覆的琢磨他剛為啦啦隊準備在新賽季的第一次上場，所新編的舞步。

 

『你為什麼會進入啦啦隊呢？』Chris隔天就這麼問了，Sebastian告訴他：「我學舞蹈學很久了，但我並不想成為專業舞者，我只想快樂的跳舞，就像球場上的啦啦隊那樣，很有活力，好像能讓所有人也都高興起來。啦啦隊現在的指導老師人很好，學校裡只有我一個男生想參加啦啦隊，我無法加入隊形，她就問我願不願意幫忙編舞？她真的很信任我，隊裡的女孩們也很好，我很幸運。」  
『我覺得你跳舞的樣子是全啦啦隊最好看的。』Chris脫口而出，Sebastian轉頭去看他，兩人視線對上時，又同時立刻撇開了。  
「喔⋯⋯」Sebastian小小聲說：「謝謝。」他實在不知道還能說什麼，光是叫胸腔裡那顆拳頭大小的東西安靜一點，就耗盡了他現在所有的力氣。  
『事實嘛。』Chris懊悔自己講了太直白的話，Sebastian看起來完全不想理他了。  
可是他又沒說錯。

 

兩人一路沈默到Sebastian家，道別前Chris提醒Sebastian：『明天要一起去逛市集喔！』  
「嗯，我不會忘的。』Sebastian露出小小的微笑，揮了揮手，轉身消失在門裡。

 

Chris在門前又站了一會兒，垂頭喪氣的騎上腳踏車走了。  
他這週末一定能鼓起勇氣問Sebastian可不可以來看他比賽的！從兩人的對談中，Chris猜出Sebastian對美式足球幾乎是一竅不通，可是他就是想要Sebastian可以應他邀請，來看「Chris Evans參加的比賽」。下周就有一場友誼賽，很不正式那種，這種比賽啦啦隊不會出席，Chris也不在意。

看台上只有Sebastian一個人，都沒關係。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 週末市集的小小約會  
> 勾著對方手指的小甜蜜都能回味一整天

週末的市集當然是人山人海，全家大小出動的家族日，熱戀情侶約會的熱門選項，呼朋引伴追逐跑跳的歡樂場合，似乎沒有一項不能符合。  
稍微拉開一點點距離又不想離對方太遠，肩膀與肩膀隔著十公分，似乎碰得到又似乎碰不到彼此，Chris和Sebastian在這個地方尷尬得格格不入。

人潮擁擠得讓Chris開始後悔約Sebastian到這個地方，Sebastian的身高在同年齡男性中並不算矮，但是他完全沒有「在人群中硬闖出一條路」的兇猛技能，他們走進市集之後，Chris就看著Sebastian被撞來撞去，不停道歉，幾乎沒有辦法好好享受逛市集的樂趣。他一臉焦慮，心慌意亂得額頭冒汗，Chris覺得他下一刻就會對自己大喊「我受夠了！我要走了！你選的什麼爛地方？」，這個幻想讓Chris也跟著焦慮起來，無心於周邊傳出各式各樣香氣的餐車，只在心裡躊躇著是不是該伸手摟Sebastian一把？

 

『把他摟在懷裡啊Chris！此時不上更待何時？』他心中突然冒出一隻小惡魔，揮舞著鬼叉蹦蹦跳跳。  
『請你紳士一點Chris，要先詢問Sebastian的同意。』穿著白衣的小天使皺著眉，盡量以溫柔的語氣勸導著。  
Chris還沒等到天使與惡魔決出勝負，一群橫衝直撞的小鬼替他製造了莫大的好機會。

Sebastian被撞得差點摔倒，Chris眼明手快的抱住他：『嘿！』  
「沒⋯⋯我沒事。」Sebastian踉蹌了一下，抬頭看了Chris一眼，發現Chris的臉龐幾乎是近在可以接吻的咫尺，Sebastian屏住呼吸，臉憋得通紅，立刻就慌慌張張的站穩了。  
Chris的手還放在Sebastian背後，有些憂心的望著他，似乎想要說些什麼，Sebastian趕緊說：「那個，要不要吃冰淇淋？我看到那邊有一台餐車剛送走一批小孩子，現在過去應該不用等太久。」

 

他本來是很愛吃冰淇淋的，現在卻有點提不起勁。Chris撇下嘴，跟在Sebastian後面往餐車走，看著Sebastian對著數十種口味左右為難，那一下皺眉一下歪頭的可愛表情，讓Chris突然又覺得高興起來。他完全沒有要幫Sebastian解決難題的意思，Chris若無其事地站在旁邊，什麼也不說，直到Sebastian投來求助的眼光：「Chris⋯⋯」  
『嗯？怎麼了？』Chris挑起眉，Sebastian躊躇著開口：「你⋯⋯你有想吃的口味嗎？」  
『都好。』Chris一臉誠懇的說，Sebastian果然抿起嘴，回頭去看口味清單，彷彿遇到了什麼天大難題一般陷入了長考。

Sebastian一邊咬手指一邊偷偷看他、等他拯救的表情，若不是因為後面漸漸排起了長隊，Chris覺得自己可以看一整天。  
『那個，我覺得夏威夷果仁和草莓黑森林應該不錯，你喜歡嗎？』Chris出聲，Sebastian瞬間獲救：「好！我喜歡！」隨即開開心心地掏出錢包去點餐。  
在等待冰淇淋的同時，Chris跟隔壁的小販買了兩隻熱狗。兩人各自一手拿冰淇淋一手拿熱狗，又鑽回人群中，繼續無目標的遊蕩。

 

至少Sebastian以為他們今天沒什麼大目標。  
吃完了冰淇淋和熱狗，就算是達到了「來逛市集」的意義，這讓Sebastian一下子輕鬆了不少，甚至偷偷哼起了歌，還會主動指路邊追著自己尾巴繞圈的小狗給Chris看，笑得眼睛都看不見了。Chris趁著Sebastian終於放鬆下來的時刻，伸出自己右手的食指勾住了Sebastian的左手食指：『Seb。』  
「咦？」Sebastian肉眼可見的嚇了一跳——他真的往後彈開了一小步，好像不明白發生了什麼事。  
『人太多了，我怕你不見。』Chris義正嚴詞地說，只用食指就又把人拉回身邊：『不要亂跑。』

 

Sebastian就真的讓他這麼勾著手指，一直走到市集的盡頭，又慢慢地晃回車站。開始時他有點害羞，但漸漸的似乎也習慣了。Chris替他擦掉嘴角的番茄醬時，他抬起眼小聲地說謝謝，Chris的手在他臉頰邊停了停，Sebastian緊張了一下，Chris卻問了一個突兀的問題：『你在家也是被叫Sebastian嗎？』  
「啊？是啊！」Sebastian懵懵然地回答。  
『你媽媽不會用什麼特殊的暱稱稱呼你嗎？只在家裡用的。』Chris追問。  
「唔⋯⋯有時候會叫Sebbie。」Sebastian想了想，說。  
『那我也叫你Sebbie好嗎？』Chris厚著臉皮提議，Sebastian想不出什麼不可以的理由：「都⋯⋯都好啦。」

 

送Sebastian回到家，已經是傍晚時分了。街燈一盞一盞的亮起來，天色微微昏暗著，Sebastian在家門前轉身，望著Chris，眨了眨眼，彎起嘴角說：「我今天很開心。」  
『真的？』Chris單手插在口袋裡，也跟著露出笑容：『下禮拜再一起出來玩？』  
「好。」Sebastian給了一個肯定的承諾，讓Chris樂得咧出白牙。兩人傻傻地看著對方，半晌沒人說話，直到Sebastian自己打破沈默：「沒其他事的話，我進去了？」  
『嗯⋯⋯禮拜一見。』Chris看著Sebastian的背影，突然又大聲說：『我禮拜一早上來找你，一起上學好不好？』  
Sebastian回過頭，對Chris比了一個ok的手勢，笑得比他們下午吃的黑森林冰淇淋還甜。

 

Chris一邊回味今天的小小約會，直到家門口才回過神來，對於自己居然是一步一步走回家的感到不可思議。  
他這麼快樂，怎麼還沒有長出翅膀飛起來呢？


	4. Chapter 4

禮拜一早晨，Chris如同他所承諾的，早早就到Sebastian家門口等他。

 

Sebastian說他通常在7:50左右出門上學，Chris提早了5分鐘抵達，抱著手臂靠在大門對面的燈柱旁等待，一瞧見大門被推開，Chris立刻站直身體。  
把門關上後，Sebastian一轉身就見到了滿臉笑意的Chris，他咬了咬下唇，也露出一個小小的微笑：「早安，Chris。」  
『早安，Sebbie。』Chris笑得白牙閃閃，大步跨過馬路走到Sebastian身邊。  
第一次聽到媽媽以外的人喊他Sebbie，Sebastian微微愣了一下，側頭看了Chris一眼，Chris對上他的眼神，挑了下眉，Sebastian抿嘴憋住一個笑。

兩人沿著社區的林蔭大道往外走，Chris一如往常率先開啟話題：『昨天我家來了一個新成員。』  
「誰？」Sebastian問。  
『一隻小小的鬥牛犬，真的很小喔，他才出生沒有多久，我可以這樣把他抱在懷裡。』Chris把雙臂疊在一起，做出抱娃娃的姿勢，Sebastian睜大了眼睛說：「是不是很可愛？你給他取名了嗎？」  
『嗯，他叫East。你可以來看他呀，真的很可愛。』Chris嘴角帶笑的說：『我好喜歡他，我好喜歡狗狗喔！你喜歡狗嗎？』  
「喜歡呀，我也喜歡貓。」Sebastian答得很快，卻垂下了眼：「但是我們家不能養寵物，我媽媽不太喜歡。」  
『那沒關係，你來我們家，你可以跟East一起玩！』Chris試著鼓勵他，Sebastian輕輕嗯了一聲，對他笑了一笑。

彎過公園後再走兩個路口就是學校了，Chris突然想起昨天本來該問卻漏了的那個問題，立刻開口：『Sebbie，下週我們球隊有一個友誼賽，對手是紐爾曼中學。不是正式比賽所以啦啦隊不會出席，你可以來看我比賽嗎？』  
「咦？我嗎？」Sebastian有些慌張地說：「可是，我不是很懂美式足球⋯⋯我看得懂一些些但是⋯⋯看不懂詳細的⋯⋯」  
『那有什麼關係！你又不是來當球評的。』彷彿被Sebastian的回答逗樂了，Chris笑得露出了側臉的酒窩：『你就⋯⋯你來看我嘛！好不好？』  
「喔⋯⋯那，那好。你再告訴我時間？」Sebastian遲疑地答應了，得到Sebastian的允諾讓Chris開心極了，一手就摟住了他的肩膀：『太好了！你來了我一定能表現得很好！』

 

一旦摟住了Sebastian，Chris就像手被黏住了一樣再也沒有放開。明明並沒有比Chris矮多少，Sebastian卻很自然的稍稍側了點身往Chris靠，讓Chris摟住他肩膀的動作顯得不那麼辛苦。只是這樣的突如其來的親密動作對兩人來說，似乎都是沒有心理準備的驚喜，本來你來我往的談話，因為這個小插曲而突然中斷，陷入了一段小小的沈默。  
還好學校也就在前面了。

 

發現從他們兩旁匆匆路過的同校學生，都不時有人回頭望他們一眼，Sebastian頓時不安起來。他稍微掙扎了一下，脫離了Chris的手掌，拉開了一小段距離，對Chris說：「學校到了啦。」  
『啊？』Chris不太懂Sebastian幹嘛突然閃那麼遠，他還沈浸在終於有了進一步接觸的竊喜中。Sebastian身上有很清新的沐浴乳和洗髮乳的香味，像是比較講究的咖啡館裡用的茶葉，既不會過於甜膩又不會失於無味。  
趕在Sebastian離開前，Chris趕緊說：『我今天會練習到比較晚，你練完啦啦隊要不要也順便來看我？我們再一起回家！』  
「喔⋯⋯」不知道為什麼他們一起回家好像變成固定行程，Sebastian還是點點頭：「好。」

 

於是他就出現在這裡了。

足球隊的固定練習已經結束，Sebastian換掉練舞的衣服後才過來，他們正要開始進行分組比賽。  
Sebastian站在場邊的角落，盡量讓自己顯得不太起眼。他剛剛走過來時瞄到班上一群女生，他的死黨Chace曾經形容她們是足球隊的非正式啦啦隊，但激情的程度遠勝正牌。而她們關注的剛好也不完全是足球本身，至少球隊的頭牌四分衛，在她們心裡才是排序第一。  
他跟這群人沒有什麼交情，也不知道她們個性如何，但就下意識地覺得自己跟Chris的關係最好別讓她們發現。

 

練習賽持續的時間並不長，大約半小時後就結束了。球隊一解散，Chris和幾個隊友說完話，手裡還捧著頭盔，就急急地朝Sebastian走來，臉上帶著大大的笑意。  
以前從來不會往觀眾席走的Chris，反常的舉動自然引起了其他人的注意。Sebastian還沒跟Chris說上幾句話，就被周圍的談話中不時出現的自己名字分散了注意力。那些語氣並不是友善的，而是帶著困惑甚至質疑，Sebastian越是讓自己不要去注意，越是逃不開那些話語如同蜜蜂在他耳邊螫了又螫一般的難受。

Chris意識到Sebastian的心不在焉，關心的問：『Sebbie？怎麼了？』  
搖了搖頭，Sebastian突然說：「我要走了。」拉緊背包的肩帶，背後那些人的竊竊私語讓他感覺芒刺在背。顧不得Chris怎麼想，他匆匆忙忙地說了再見，轉身飛也似的逃出了球場。

 

直到晚餐後，Sebastian都還是悶悶不樂。

那些陌生人打量的眼神和疑惑的問句，對Sebastian來說只是不舒服，而Chris不知所措的神情卻讓Sebastian的心口也疼了一下，自己做錯了事卻傷害到在乎的人，令Sebastian更加難受。  
他想了一大串的解釋，在手機裡斟字酌句地打了好久，最後卻全都被他刪去，只留下最重要的幾個字。

 

Sebbie：對不起，我不會再這樣了。  
Chris：你不喜歡來看我練習或比賽嗎？我沒有勉強你的意思。  
Chris：但我今天看到你真的很高興。  
Sebbie：不是的！我只是不想引起不必要的騷動⋯⋯  
Sebbie：我不想干擾你。  
Sebbie：但在場邊看你練習，我很喜歡。

 

Sebastian傳出最後幾個字，感覺臉頰比自己握在手中的手機還燙。他拋下手機，砰的一聲趴倒在床上，呈大字型，一動也不想動。  
他好像還沒學過如何分辨自己現在的情緒，既沈得像是石頭墜進海洋，又飄得仿若羽毛飛上天空。靠近Chris讓他既緊張又開心，每天都想要再跟他說多一點話，但對上他的眼神時就慌張得口齒不清。

一定有一個詞形容這些「症狀」，Sebastian絞盡腦汁的想，排除了所有像是「墜入愛河」「芳心暗動」之類令他起雞皮疙瘩的形容詞。  
他大腦的搜尋系統卻無情地顯示「您搜尋的關鍵字沒有資料，請重新確認後再次搜尋。」

這搜尋系統肯定是壞了！Sebastian開始對自己生氣，緊接著又想，那Chris的大腦系統呢？他會用跟自己一樣的關鍵字去搜尋和Sebastian有關的事情嗎？


	5. Chapter 5

隔天早上，Chris並沒有質問Sebastian他昨天逃跑的原因，彷彿前一天什麼也沒發生，依然準時到Sebastian家接他一起上學。  
昨晚傳了簡訊表示自己很喜歡去看他訓練後，Chris只回了一個簡單的笑臉，Sebastian忐忑不安的偷瞄Chris，Chris神情倒是一切如常，照樣跟他談天說笑，看起來並沒有把前一天小小的不愉快放在心上，Sebastian也就漸漸放下了心中的大石。

直到快要抵達校門前，Chris突然拉住Sebastian，Sebastian停下腳步，轉頭有些疑問地問：「怎麼了嗎？」  
『你今天放學後要練啦啦隊嗎？』Chris問，Sebastian搖了搖頭：「今天不用。」  
『那我們去咖啡廳坐坐好不好？』Chris提出一個令Sebastian有些疑惑的要求，Sebastian歪著頭問：「什麼咖啡廳呀？」  
『就，一個東西很好吃的咖啡廳。』Chris顧左右而言他，Sebastian沒有多想，點點頭，和Chris約好下課後也在校門口見，便踏著輕快的步伐往教室走去。

 

對Sebastian而言，這只是一個普通的上課日，他按表操課，上課聽講下課休息，和朋友聊天打鬧，沒有任何異常。可對Chris而言，這天的每一刻都比平常延長了兩倍，他試著專注在老師教課的內容，望著黑板卻漸漸的開始背昨晚寫好的信稿；背包裡的巧克力禮盒明明安靜的躺在那裡，他還是每一節下課都忍不住打開背包確認一次。  
熬呀熬的熬到了放學時刻，Chris背起背包，匆匆婉拒所有問他等下要不要去哪裡玩的邀約，飛也似的跑出教室。

 

Sebastian沒有想到，Chris神神秘秘的要帶他去的，是一家這麼有童心的可愛咖啡館。

「這是迪士尼主題的咖啡廳嗎？」Sebastian站在門口，驚訝的問。  
整間咖啡廳幾乎被迪士尼的元素團團包圍，從米奇形狀的門把到塞滿唐老鴨和高飛狗的沙發椅，從白雪公主的壁畫到艾莎女王的燈飾，每一區看起來都有自己獨特的主題，Sebastian東張西望，一下子不知道該往哪裡去才好，遲了一下才發現Chris早就選定了位置，他不知道什麼時候已經站在公主區的靠牆側，牆上的窗戶有探出頭來的小美人魚，Chris就站在小美人魚身邊。

『Sebbie？』Chris一臉期待的望著他：『你不過來嗎？』  
Sebastian如夢初醒的小跑到座位旁，在Chris為他拉開的椅子上坐定，還不能理解Chris是怎麼在這幾乎滿座的咖啡廳裡找到位置的：「你好快就找到位置了？我看了好久，覺得每一桌都有人⋯⋯」  
『我當然有訂位啦！來這裡一定要訂位的。』Chris信心滿滿地說：『我每次都指定一定要坐在這裡，這是全店最可愛的位置。』  
Sebastian笑了起來，有點疑惑的問：「真的？」  
『嗯，你不覺得嗎？』Chris瞪大眼睛問。  
「我知道這是小美人魚，可是我不是對每個迪士尼角色都很熟悉⋯⋯」Sebastian自己也不知道自己為什麼突然感到抱歉：「我是在羅馬尼亞長大的，我小時候沒看過太多迪士尼卡通⋯⋯」  
『沒關係，這沒什麼，這很好補救！』Chris立刻說：『我陪你看，我每一部都很熟悉！你不懂什麼，都可以問我！』  
Sebastian一手撐著自己的臉頰，笑得更甜了：「真的嗎？你真好。」  
『也沒有啦⋯⋯』Chris突然就有些害羞：『就真的有很多很好看的，你錯過太可惜了。』

 

Chris說這家餐廳的甜點是迪士尼授權的，每一季都有特殊的新產品，像現在就有大眼怪哈密瓜布丁和史迪奇麻糬。另外也有常駐商品，光是米奇造型的馬芬就有四種口味，包括巧克力、藍莓、香蕉，以及蜂蜜紅茶，Chris自己最喜歡最後一種。

Sebastian點了一個大眼怪哈密瓜布丁和一杯蜂蜜草莓雙色聖代，裝在Winnie小熊的杯子裡，Chris則點了蜂蜜紅茶馬芬，和裝在唐老鴨造型脆餅筒裡的巧克力脆球堅果香草冰淇淋。  
往常Chris一定用風捲殘雲的速度把馬芬和冰淇淋都快速解決，但今天他心裡藏著一件大事，導致他難得的出現了食不下嚥的症狀。會融化的冰淇淋他勉強吃完了，眼見Sebastian已經把布丁和聖代都解決，還開心地舔了舔殘留蜂蜜的木勺，發現Chris在看他時，對Chris吐了吐舌頭。這難得的俏皮表情讓Chris的心臟像迪士尼遊行中的大鼓一樣，跳得又重又響亮。

『Sebbie⋯⋯』眼見Sebastian已經吃完了所有點心，開始無所事事的東張西望，不時瞟一瞟Chris盤中完整無缺的馬芬，似乎在催他趕快用餐，Chris深呼吸了一大口氣，開口說：『我有事要問你。』  
「嗯？」剛吃完好吃的甜點讓Sebastian很放鬆，他一邊玩著勺子一邊抬眼看Chris，大大的雙眼一眨一眨的，琉璃綠的瞳孔裡只有專注，Chris望著他的眼睛，原先背好的草稿突然飛到九霄雲外，他脫口而出：『跟我交往好不好？』  
「啊？」Sebastian玩勺子玩到一半的手僵在空中，面對這沒有任何鋪陳就被拋到他面前的問題，他腦海第一瞬間只有一片空白。

什麼意思？什麼交往？跟誰？跟Chris？真的？他是這個意思？是要當他男朋友的意思？是要跟他約會的意思？是要跟他談戀愛的意思？  
Sebastian頭腦裡頓時有無數個問號飛來飛去，他眼睛眨了又眨，一句話也說不出來。

 

Chris見他沒有反應，一下子慌了起來，他伸手抓住Sebastian的左手，手指穿進Sebastian的指縫間緊緊扣住，抵在自己的下巴，又問了一次：『跟我交往好不好？我好喜歡好喜歡你，我會很認真的對你好的。』  
「我⋯⋯」Sebastian勉強發出一個音，立刻又被Chris打斷：『你不用現在就很喜歡很喜歡我，我可以慢慢等，真的！我會很努力的讓你也好喜歡好喜歡我，我保證，我會帶你去好多好玩的地方，陪你吃好多好吃的東西，每天都把最有趣的事情告訴你⋯⋯只看著你，只在乎你，只喜歡Sebastian一個人。』  
「可是，很多人喜歡你啊⋯⋯」Sebastian小小聲地說，他沒想過Chris一開始說的喜歡他會發展到現在這種程度，從沒想過會在今天出現的問題和告白讓他惶惶不安，完全不知道如何是好。  
『那又怎樣？那有什麼關係嗎？你因為很多人喜歡我所以不喜歡我嗎？』Chris急急地問：『我又不能管別人喜歡我，可是那不是我的錯嘛！我只能管我自己啊！我對別人都沒感覺，我看他們跳舞不會看到呆住，我跟他們說話不會心跳加快，我不會去接他們上學或是等他們放學，我不想週末還要想地點帶他們去玩，我不會等他們跟我說晚安才高高興興地去睡覺，我不會帶他們來我最喜歡的咖啡廳⋯⋯這些事都只有跟你一起才好玩啊！跟你一起我才覺得開心啊！』  
「⋯⋯」Sebastian臉頰漸漸發燙，後知後覺的發現Chris的手緊緊握著他的手，他的手比自己大一些，溫熱的掌心正熨著他的指根。  
『拜託！Sebbie，答應我吧！』Chris突然想起自己準備好的禮物，鬆開了Sebastian的手，從背包裡掏出了準備好的巧克力：『你看，我問了好多人，聽說你最喜歡這家的巧克力，所以特別買來送你的。你喜歡對嗎？你喜歡什麼我都會想辦法陪你完成的，Sebbie⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯』  
「⋯⋯那，你不要告訴太多人。」Sebastian覺得自己臉已經燙到可以融化這整盒巧克力，吞吞吐吐地說：「我不想引人注目⋯⋯我，我也很喜歡⋯⋯你。」  
過了兩秒才解讀出Sebastian的意思，Chris立刻說：『你答應我了？你答應我了？耶！！！』

他高興得振臂歡呼，引來咖啡廳裡其他客人紛紛側目，Sebastian慌慌張張的把Chris的手打下來，又害羞得把臉埋進手臂裡。  
就說了不要引人注目嘛，哎！

 

從咖啡廳出來後，Chris沿路緊緊牽著Sebastian的手，故意大力地甩啊甩，好像怕路人不知道他有男朋友一樣。  
他簡直沒辦法好好走路，每一步都像在蹦蹦跳跳，惹得Sebastian也沒辦法以正常的步伐行進。Sebastian卻沒有制止他，他只是望著Chris一直笑一直笑，笑到臉頰都酸了，卻沒辦法用言語敘述自己在開心什麼。

 

Chris和往常一樣把Sebastian送到家門口，他們在外面逗留了一個下午，到Sebastian家時已近傍晚。Chris放開Sebastian的手，轉到跟Sebastian面對面的位置，忽然一把把Sebastian抱入懷中。

『每次跟你說再見時都好想這樣做。』Chris深吸了一口氣，心滿意足地說。  
Sebastian靠在他胸口，咬著下唇，慢慢地也伸手摟住Chris的腰：「嗯。」

 

你睡了嗎？我睡不著。  
你知道快樂也會讓人失眠嗎？  
我在想是不是全世界都跟我一樣睡不著，  
因為我的快樂就是那麼多，多到我一個人消化不了，需要整個地球一起幫忙。

我醒來了，你醒了嗎？  
你知道做美夢是什麼感覺嗎？  
我起床的那瞬間還是習慣性的失落了一秒，  
以為自己的快樂不過是夢的魔術，直到我清醒過來，發現原來你喜歡我的世界就是現實世界。


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian早上在門口看見Chris時，心裡的感覺和過去幾天都不一樣。

他抓著門把眨了眨眼，和對街的Chris對望，抿著唇想笑又不好意思。Chris雙手拉著背包的背帶，只是傻傻的看著Sebastian，過了半晌才如夢初醒的說：『嘿⋯⋯早安。』  
「早安⋯⋯」Sebastian走到Chris身邊，微微仰頭望他：「你昨天睡得好嗎？」  
『還⋯⋯還好吧。」Chris吞了口口水，過了一晚他反而手足無措起來，Sebastian站得好像比平常更近，讓Chris既想像昨天那樣伸手抱住他，又怕過於唐突，他抓著背包帶子的手都緊得被帶子勒出了勒痕：『我只是，比平常起得早很多。』  
「喔⋯⋯」Sebastian彎起嘴角，垂下了眼：「我昨天差點沒睡著。」  
『為什麼？』Chris關心地問：『那現在還好嗎？很累是嗎？』  
「就⋯⋯很開心，一直想。」Sebastian小小聲地說：「⋯⋯一直想你。」

Chris覺得自己呼吸都要停了，他睜大眼望著Sebastian，Sebastian的視線飄來飄去，就是不肯和他對望，但他的耳垂已經紅得像要出血。Chris忍不住輕輕把手放在Sebastian臉頰上，Sebastian嚇了一跳似的迅速仰起頭，Chris輕聲說：『我也一直想你。』

 

被Chris的手緊緊握住還是讓Sebastian心跳得很好，他們十指交扣的手沒有像昨天那樣大力的晃來晃去，而是隨著兩人的步伐自然地擺動著。Sebastian覺得Chris話比前幾天少，但是傻笑的次數好像更多了。好幾次他以為Chris要說話，結果Chris只是等著Sebastian轉過頭來看他。他想要憋笑似的咬住了下唇，嘴角翹得更高，頰邊若隱若現的小酒窩變得更加顯明，Sebastian好想戳一戳。

啊，太可愛了。Sebastian在心裡偷偷想：「我男朋友好可愛喔。」  
光是這個名詞能毫不心虛的存在心裡，Sebasitan就覺得腳步又多輕快了幾分。

 

啊，太可愛了。Chris在心裡偷偷想：『我男朋友好可愛喔。』  
他真的花了很大的力氣把這個名詞壓在心裡，而不是站在校門口那條馬路中間對來往路人大吼。  
唉，為什麼這世上總是有很多人要管別人的事？一想到Sebastian不希望讓太多人知道兩人交往，Chris有點喪氣，又不能否認Sebastian的顧慮其來有自。

他當然不是什麼大明星，但作為校隊隊長，在校內不可能沒沒無聞；同時他不是個冷漠的人，對於主動和他攀談的同校同學，Chris向來都很大方，他也有好幾個朋友是在校園內跟他搭訕，聊了幾次天後發現彼此真的很契合而成為了朋友，他總覺得這些都是緣分的一種。當然也有一部分人是抱著追求他的心態前來，Chris認為自己一直都處理得很好，他短暫跟幾個人約會過，有男孩也有女孩，但都沒有發展到交往。發現彼此不適合時，Chris每每把話說得很清楚，也從來不曾因為對方喜歡自己而輕視對方，整體而言，Chris覺得自己並沒有在校園內樹敵。  
他在Sebastian來看他練習，因為某些足球隊的狂熱粉絲一直在旁邊指指點點而難過時，Chris就意識到這種被當成焦點人物的情況，跟Sebastian向來低調的校園生活背道而馳。Sebastian個性比他內向，雖然之前Chris曾聽聞有人討論過他為什麼會成為啦啦隊中唯一的男性，但啦啦隊隊員似乎都非常喜歡他，對外有志一同的誇獎他、保護他，沒有負面消息讓這個討論很快就消失了，Sebastian依然享有他所習慣且安心的平凡校園生活。

Chris在決定跟Sebastian告白前，已經跟幾個好友討論過，他們如果開始交往，消息絕對不可能瞞過全校，除非他們真的進行地下戀愛，在外面裝得很不熟。Hayley認為這種行為會使得他們的戀愛變得壓力很大，而且不管什麼事，偷偷摸摸的總讓人會覺得自己做的是錯誤的事，長久下來必定釀成負面狀況；Scarlett也贊同Hayley的話，並且對那些「Evans專屬啦啦隊」的行為表達了很大的不滿。

「一開始干擾了你們練球，差點影響到你和其他隊員的關係，現在還影響到你喜歡的人，這些人有完沒完？」Scarlett撇了撇嘴，重重的皺起眉。  
『她們干擾到我們練球那次，我跟她們說過，說歡迎她們來看「我們」比賽，但請她們不要過於喧鬧，後來狀況是好很多了。這次Sebbie的事⋯⋯』Chris呼了口氣，心煩意亂地說：『我也不知道。我應該先提醒Sebbie嗎？』  
「這要提醒也很難提醒吧？」Hayley思索了半晌，說：「你說Sebastian去看你比賽時有被她們干擾到，那他應該也有大概的心理準備了。我是覺得不用把這事看得多嚴重，如果你告白成功了，表示Sebastian也願意接受你可能帶來的『麻煩』，就放心談你們的戀愛吧。」  
『我哪會帶來什麼麻煩啊！』Chris鼓著臉頰說，Hayley聳了聳肩，憋著竊笑走開了。

 

Sebastian依然在快到校門前的那個轉角公園停下了腳步，他不太確定地望著Chris，Chris很想裝作自己也不太確定，但終究還是抵不過Sebastian有些擔憂的表情。  
一直到此時Sebastian都沒有放開他的手，這也讓Chris的心情稍微好過了一點，他問：『你要先進學校是嗎？』  
「嗯⋯⋯」Sebastian輕聲回答，又問：「今天禮拜三，我會練習得晚一點，你要來⋯⋯來體育館找我嗎？」  
『可以嗎？』Chris問，Sebastian點點頭：「如果讓啦啦隊先知道，她們有什麼反應，我也比較好⋯⋯對其他人的反應做個心理準備。」

Sebastian的話讓Chris原先的鬱悶消散不少，他搖了搖Sebastian的手，示意Sebastian不用煩惱，也承諾自己一下課就會過去找他。  
鬆開了Chris的手，Sebastian遲疑了一下沒說話，在Chris出聲詢問前，他在Chris側臉快速的吻了一下，轉身飛也似的跑走了。

 

一直跑到教室，Sebastian心口還怦怦地跳著，對自己的大膽舉動感到有些不可思議，又忍不住有絲絲竊喜。

他放下了書包，才剛坐下，隔壁桌的好友Will立刻就湊過來說：「喂，我昨天聽到一個消息。」  
「什麼消息？」Sebastian一邊拿出等下要測驗的文法課本，一邊問。  
「有人說看到你和足球隊長Evans在咖啡廳約——會——喔——」Will拉長了語調說，坐在Sebastian前面的Charles也一副很有興趣的樣子湊過來問：「真的嗎真的嗎？」  
懷疑這群死黨在他抵達教室前早就討論過一輪，現在只是逼他承認，Sebastian咬住下唇，還是輕輕點頭：「我們才剛開始交往——喂！不准告訴其他人！我不想到時候被像珍奇動物一樣圍觀。」  
「唷！你厲害了啊！居然一直保密到現在？」Will立刻用手肘撞了撞Sebastian，Charles也用手臂勾住Sebastian的脖子，質問：「都不用說的嗎？」  
「就才剛開始而已啊。」Sebastian被好友們推來推去，一邊笑著閃躲一邊說。

三個人打打鬧鬧了一番，直到上課鈴聲在走廊上響起，才飛快地回到座位上，準備在老師進教室前把握最後時間再抱一下佛腳。

 

雖然剛剛告誡朋友們不要洩漏，但從Will口中，Sebastian得知他和Chris的多次約會早就被很多同校學生目擊，並且已經漸漸在校內傳開了。  
咬著筆頭，Sebastian想著Chris，心裡又泛起一絲甜。

傳開就傳開吧，Sebastian在心裡想，Chris再三強調自己對Sebastian的在乎，讓Sebastian漸漸地感到心底踏實許多。

 

這一切有可能會或根本不會掀起狂風暴雨的閒言閒語，不過是可以隔在窗戶外的外物干擾。  
最重要的，仍然是心中的你啊。


	7. Chapter 7

一一糾正過每個女孩的動作，對今天所有的練習內容再提點了一次，Sebastian看了下時間，拍了拍手示意大家最後做一次完整的排練。  
所有隊員都移動到定位時，Sebastian瞧見有個人影悄悄出現在窗戶邊，又慢慢移動到門口，探頭探腦的樣子讓Sebastian忍不住嘴角上揚。他什麼也沒說，只是走到音響旁邊準備播放音樂，卻已經有細心的女孩發現Sebastian微小的情緒轉變，並且眼神銳利地捕捉到了原因。

「有人來看我們練習唷！」紅色捲髮的Abbie拉高了聲音，她身邊黑色短髮的Cathy也笑了起來：「好像是想看Sebastian耶！」  
所有啦啦隊隊員都四處張望，並且一下子就發現體育館突然多出的觀眾是誰，開始竊竊私語。

Chris倒是很大方的跟大家揮了揮手，對Sebastian示意他坐在門邊的地板上等他，Sebastian的臉微微泛紅，輕輕點了下頭，隨即又拍拍手吸引隊員們的注意，確認大家都就定位了，便按下音樂播放鍵。

 

在Sebastian對女孩們進行當日訓練總結時，Chris就背著背包站在女孩們圍成的圓圈外，Sebastian說了「今天練習就到此結束」後，女孩們並沒有離去，而是開始起鬨要Sebastian「介紹一下」。

咬著嘴唇，Sebastian說：「你們不是都認識他嗎？」  
「那可不一樣，我們認識的是足球隊長Chris Evans啊。」Abbie擠眉弄眼的說：「足球隊長沒事跑來看我們練習幹嗎？一定是有別的身份嘛！」  
「就⋯⋯」Sebastian抬起頭看了Chris一眼，Chris聳聳肩，表示對他要怎麼介紹都不在意，Sebastian又垂下眼，半晌才小小聲地說：「這是我男朋友，我請他來體育館等我練習結束再一起回家。」

 

女孩們當然一下都興奮起來，你一言我一語的，此起彼落的問題快把Sebastian淹沒了，他眼睛睜得大大的，綠眼珠隨著發言的人轉過來又轉過去，根本來不及回答的問題很快就讓Sebastian不知所措，下意識的就望向Chris想要求救。  
接收到Sebastian的眼神，Chris立刻挺起胸膛說：『你們不要為難Sebbie了啦，有問題問我就好！』  
「唉呀，想要英雄救美呢！」Cathy馬上說：「偏不聽你的！我們要聽『Sebbie』自己講！」

啦啦隊的女孩從來不是好糊弄的，Sebastian的求救不但沒有解決事情，反而把Chris一同拖進了「回答問題」的大洞裡。他面紅耳赤的回答了諸如兩人是怎麼認識的、何時開始交往、誰先告白、進展到什麼地步了等等越來越深入的問題，還非得讓兩人都說一遍，Sebastian到後來都忍不住想求饒了：「真的是最近的事啦！昨天⋯⋯昨天才在一起的⋯⋯哪有進展到什麼地步，就牽手啊，真的啦⋯⋯沒有瞞著你們啊哪瞞得住！」  
眼見Sebastianp真的被逼得話都要說不出來了，Abbie身為隊長，終於示意隊員們放過他。在其他女孩紛紛去更衣後，Abbie拍了拍Chris的肩膀：「雖然你們說你們才在一起不久，但是從你們開始一起回家一起上學，校內就有不少人嗅到了八卦的味道，現在你們兩人的緋聞已經滿天飛了，你⋯⋯保重吧。」  
『我⋯⋯我保重什麼啊？』Chris一頭霧水。  
「保重好你自己別被『粉絲』的興師問罪還有淚眼訴苦淹沒啊，腦袋不清楚的人可是很多的。」Abbie哼了一聲又說：「她們最好不要跑來招惹Seb，招惹Seb就是招惹啦啦隊全隊，這點自知之明她們應該還是有的。Seb太溫柔了，但我們可不會輕易放過欺負他的人。」  
她戳了戳Chris的肩膀，語帶警告地說：「包括你在內。」

眼見Chris似乎有點喪氣，Sebastian在一旁擔憂地望著他，Abbie話鋒一轉，又說：「不過我相信你會好好對他的啦！好了快去約會吧你們，Bye！」隨即瀟灑地轉身離開。

 

Abbie撂下的狠話似乎讓Chris相當介意。這天兩人在Sebastian家一起寫作業，剛在大書桌前坐下，Chris立刻說：『我會對你好的，Sebbie，你知道的對嗎？』  
「我當然知道啦。」Sebastian彎起了嘴角，握住Chris的手搖了搖：「你不要介意Abbie她們說的話，她們老是說我太溫柔，很容易被欺負，但才沒有呢。」  
『我也很怕你被欺負。』Chris嘆了口氣，把Sebastian的手拉到嘴邊，親吻了下他的手背：『我怕好多事情喔Sebbie。之前我怕你不喜歡我，現在又怕你只喜歡我一點點，可是我喜歡你很多很多。』  
「⋯⋯你自己說要等我慢慢喜歡你的。」Sebastian說，其實他覺得自己喜歡Chris比Chris以為的那一點點多很多，可是他也不知道多多少啊！感情沒有一個量表可以計算真的很麻煩，他很擔心自己以為的「多很多」，跟Chris比起來，不過是「一點點」而已。  
『我要等啊！』Chris馬上解釋，又鼓起臉頰，語帶撒嬌地說：『但是快一點不行嗎？每天多10分，很快就100了呀！』  
「⋯⋯你又怎麼知道我沒有每天多10分？或是比10分還多？」Sebastian小聲說，他不敢看Chris的表情，只是垂下頭，抽回了手：「不要胡思亂想了，笨蛋。趕快寫功課了。」  
『那十天後，Sebbie就是百分百的喜歡我了吧？不是的話我十天後再來問。』Chris高興地打開書包取出筆記型電腦，突然得到一個明確的日期讓他莫名的安心起來。Sebastian胡亂地點著頭，也打開了自己的電腦。

 

愛問問題的Chris真是太煩了，Sebastian在心底暗暗氣惱，又煩惱著十天後該怎麼回答才對。  
你就不能自己感覺嗎？Sebastian越想越氣。

我那麼那麼喜歡你，你怎麼不知道？

 

然而Chris的這個問題不過是兩人間鬧著玩的小遊戲，真的困擾到Sebastian的還是校內越傳越烈的緋聞，和因為緋聞跑來打聽的無聊路人，以及直接槓上他的「Chris Evans瘋狂粉絲團」。

「我第一次看Sebastian發脾氣，幹得好。」事後Chace一邊吸著珍珠紅茶一邊說，Will也贊同地點頭：「小獅子發威了，終於不再是小奶貓了啊。」  
Sebastian瞪了他們兩個一眼，還在因為剛剛跟那群人的正面衝突，腎上腺素濃度高得讓心臟砰砰跳個不停。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小獅子的怒吼。
> 
> 以及大金毛和小獅子青澀的親親。

那天是Chris和Sebastian難得沒有要一起回家的下午，Chris有一份小組報告要到同學家討論，Sebastian則和Chace、Will約好要去鎮上新開的一家小餐館吃特價的下午茶。

他們一邊聊天一邊收拾書包，正準備要出發時，才走到教室門口，就看見有幾個女生站在那裡，似乎在等什麼人的樣子。Sebastian原本不以為意，但其中一個綠色短髮的女生喊了他：「Sebastian？」  
「啊？」Sebastian一臉茫然地回過頭來：「我？」  
「你是Sebastian Stan吧？」那女生說：「我們有事想請教，方便跟我們來一趟嗎？你一個人過來就好，只是問幾個問題，很快的。」  
Sebastian遲疑了一下，說：「有什麼問題，在這裡問。」他轉頭跟Chace和Will說：「你們去一樓等我，我很快下去。」

 

Chace和Will剛離開視線，綠髮女生就開口了：「我們並沒有找你麻煩的意思，只是對於最近校園內的一些傳聞，希望你可以作出澄清。」  
大概知道她們想要談什麼，Sebastian原本緊張的情緒反而較為放鬆，但仍然謹慎的望著對方，問：「什麼傳聞？」  
「有人說你跟足球隊長Chris Evans在交往。」綠髮女生說得很直接，Sebastian還沒來得及回應，她立刻又說：「我不相信Chris是gay，這樣的傳聞真的引得很多喜歡他的女生很傷心。」  
「以前也有人傳過他是雙或是gay，但事後都被我們證實是假的，我們不相信Chris是那種人。這次真的傳得很大，我們希望你可以出來解釋。」  
綠髮女生似乎沒察覺到Sebastian漸漸皺起的眉頭意味著什麼，仍然一逕的說：「我們現在是好好跟你講，請你配合。這種謠言非常傷害Chris，如果跟你有關，你應該要負責闢謠吧？」

 

談話的主題跟Sebastian原先預料的不太一樣，但是卻激起Sebastian少有的憤怒。他慣有的笑意和溫柔眼神蕩然無存，Sebastian逐漸看過眼前的每一個人，聲調冷硬的說：「我是真的沒想到，這世界上有人對別人的隱私是採用如此低級且無理取鬧的方式在維護，並不在意她們想『維護』的人到底需不需要。是誰給你們的錯覺讓你們覺得你們有權力在這邊跟我說這些粗魯又無禮，不僅傷害了我、也傷害Chris的話？現在就給我滾，如果被我們發現你們還在背後自作主張的散佈你們版本的謠言，我不會客氣的。我也是好好跟你們講，請你們配合！」  
「Chris Evans就是喜歡我，干你們他媽的屁事？」

 

「⋯⋯好像從沒聽過Seb對陌生人講粗話耶。」因為擔心Sebastian而偷偷躲在轉角聽的Chace，低聲跟Will說。  
「竟然還有點小感動。」Will按著心口，裝出一副大受震動的誇張表情。

他們兩個還沒說完話，Sebastian已經走過了轉角，看了兩人一眼，語氣僵硬地說：「走了。」  
「處理完啦？」Chace問。  
「沒什麼好處理的，一群自以為是的無聊人士。」Sebastian邁開步伐，越過了兩人：「我要吃十片藍莓巧克力乳酪蛋糕，快點，不然要賣完了！」

 

雖然和好友們共度了一個有美食有笑語的歡樂下午，Sebastian心情依然有點鬱鬱不樂，畢竟突然遇到陌生人來挑釁，開口每一句都是惹人生氣的話，實在也很難一下子高興起來。他考慮了很久該不該告訴Chris，最後還是因為不想讓Chris心情也受到影響而決定暫時隱瞞，晚上Chris打電話來時，Sebastian只告訴他下午去的那家咖啡廳餐點很美味，下次兩人可以一起去品嚐。

 

然而紙終究是包不住火，幾天後的放學，Chris竟然親自到Sebastian班上找他，引起了還沒散去的同學間一片小小騷動。  
Sebastian有些意外，面對同學的好奇與調笑，他只是掛著笑容簡單帶過，匆匆收拾了東西跑出門。

「你怎麼來了？」Sebastian問，Chris替他稍微整理了下頭髮，語氣平淡地說：『我今天聽說了一件事。』  
「嗯？什麼？」  
『有人打著我的名號跑來找你麻煩，你怎麼沒跟我說？』Chris似乎有點受傷，Sebastian為此感到莫名心虛：「也不是什麼大事，只是一群無理取鬧的人而已。我⋯⋯我當天不是很高興，就不想講。」  
『我想聽你講高興的事，也想聽你講不高興的事。』Chris認真地說：『我不想要你在我不知道的時候默默地難過，我卻什麼也沒做，好不好？』  
「嗯⋯⋯」Sebastian輕輕點頭，想起當天走廊時明明沒有人，不明白Chris的消息從何得知，又問：「那，你怎麼知道這件事的？」。  
『這層走廊上沒人，不代表整棟樓所有地方都沒人。況且，』Chris停了一下，才說：『人的愚蠢很難掩藏。我想她們可能不是第一次幹這種事，只是以前沒人告訴我而已。』  
「喔⋯⋯」Sebastian也不知道該說什麼，只是低著頭，無意識地用腳尖輕踢地板，Chris拉起他的手：『你要回家了嗎？還是要去哪裡吃東西或逛逛？還是來我家看East？』  
「想看East。」Sebastian想了一想，這麼回答，Chris一下子就開心起來：『那我們快走吧！』

 

往Chris家的路上，兩個人慢慢聊天，Sebastian才知道與兩人有關的緋聞在校內早就不是新聞，連足球隊內部都曾經當作休息時的談資。Chris不喜歡把他跟Sebastian的戀愛當作一個「話題」，對他來說跟Sebastian有關的一切都是他想要小心呵護的甜蜜，他只想自己悄悄地收藏，三不五時就拿出來反覆回味，完全沒有大開宴席，邀請所有人一起共享的意思。  
對所有來詢問的人，即使是隊友，Chris也盡量減少對方追問的機會。兩人還沒確定關係時他不承認也不反駁，只說Sebastian是新認識的朋友，確定關係後，Chris也僅僅是回答他們正在試著進一步相處。

「好像電視上的大明星在回答緋聞，你果然是大名人。」Sebastian搖著Chris的手笑道。  
『只是多管閒事的人太多。』Chris輕哼，想到有人跑去跟Sebastian胡說八道，還是有一小股火在心裡燒。

 

兩人在Chris家度過了一個愉快的下午，East是隻親人的小狗，一見面就瘋狂地舔Sebastian的手，爬到他身上試圖親他的臉，毛茸茸的小臉在Sebastian頸側蹭呀蹭的，被Chris一把拉開。

『我都還沒親過耶，不要亂來！』Chris把East抓進懷裡，East汪了幾聲，在他懷裡亂鑽亂蹭，Chris被牠撲倒在地，笑得好開心，兩邊的酒窩都同時跑出來了。  
「不要跟牠亂講啦。」Sebastian紅著臉說，Chris抱著East坐起身，一臉無辜地說：『我說的是真的啊。』  
Sebastian撇過頭去不想講話，Chris又湊過來，放軟了語氣喊他：『Sebbie。』  
「⋯⋯幹嗎？」  
Chris空出一隻手捧住Sebastian的臉，讓他轉過頭來看自己，慢慢的、試探性地落了一個小小的吻在他唇角。

見Sebastian雖然臉紅得快燙傷Chris的手，卻沒有推開他，Chris鼓起勇氣，輕輕含住Sebastian的唇。

 

「唔⋯⋯」Sebastian抓住Chris的衣角，兩個人靠得好近，彼此的睫毛不停刷過對方的眼皮，瞳孔已經對不了焦距，視線裡一片模糊，Sebastian索性閉上眼睛。  
Chris一下又一下地親他，過了好久才依依不捨的拉開一點距離，Sebastian睜開眼睛，呆呆地望著他，一時不知道該如何反應。

 

East早就不耐煩地跑掉了，Chris兩隻手去捧著Sebastian的臉，低聲說：『你喜歡嗎？』  
「⋯⋯嗯。」Sebastian輕輕點頭，Chris又湊上去吻了他一下：『你甜甜的⋯⋯』  
「哪有⋯⋯」Sebastian無力地反駁，主動往前回吻。

 

親吻會上癮嗎？Chris的眼角餘光瞄了下時鐘，距離Sebastian該回家的時間只剩半小時，可是他還想再親他很多很多次。  
親你會上癮吧。Sebastian一點都不想讓Chris停下來，距離他該回家的時間還剩半小時，他們還可以再親吻很多很多次。


	9. Chapter 9

回望已經過去的事，總會覺得時間過得很快，尤其在那些回憶令人每一天都感到快樂時。

距離Chris和Sebastian開始交往已經過去了三個月，一開始在校內到處流傳的小道消息也因為兩人漸漸大方的出雙入對而慢慢消聲匿跡，被其他更有趣的新聞蓋過。雖然偶爾還是會有一些人在Sebastian背後指指點點，但Sebastian對那些敢到他面前胡說八道的人是如何疾言厲色的消息也被有意地傳開了，愛碎嘴的人管不了自己的嘴，至少還有一點自己只能待在陰暗角落的自知之明，不敢再把Sebastian的內斂溫柔視為好欺負。

 

「『Chris Evans就是喜歡我，幹你們他媽的屁事？』」Abbie壓低聲音模仿這句話，再度笑得前俯後仰：「哎呀，早知道我們Seb這麼凶狠，我就一點都不擔心啦！」  
Sebastian實在很想翻白眼，這件事對他而言不過是生活中一件不愉快的插曲，那些人後來沒有再來擾亂他的生活，也就這麼過去了。然而Chace把這件事透露給他們班同學，也是啦啦隊成員Samantha知道，隔天，不僅全啦啦隊都知道了，甚至還在隊內造成一股轟動，三天兩頭就有人要說兩句，感嘆兩聲，Sebastian十分無奈。  
「我覺得她們真的很沒禮貌，說的話又很傷人，所以我很生氣，就這樣而已。」Sebastian再次強調：「我哪有凶狠。」  
「對亂吠的人咆哮，這就是凶狠啊！而且還是因為想要保護愛人而被激發的火力！」Abbie閉上眼睛，一臉陶醉地說：「你說，是不是很浪漫呀？」  
「⋯⋯我說，你再不去做收操，明天你又會全身痠痛了，等痠痛累積到決賽，看你怎麼上場跳舞！」Sebastian推了她一把，Abbie笑著跑開了。

Sebastian鼓起臉頰，第一百次決定明天要揍Chace一拳。

 

期末考試全部結束，不代表學期真的結束，因為還有一項全校共同期盼的大事——他們的足球校隊順利打進全市高中聯賽的決賽，優勝者可以代表本市參加州高中聯賽，爭取州冠軍。  
決賽的對手是去年的亞軍紐爾曼中學，實力自然是不同小覷，身為足球校隊的隊長和主力四分衛，Chris這陣子天天加練，每天下午都會在球場練習到天黑，和教練及隊友反覆討論戰術。  
Sebastian每天在啦啦隊練習結束後，都會去球場看Chris練習。比起一開始的緊張扭捏，四週一點風吹草動就心驚肉跳，他現在已經能非常淡定的坐在觀眾席上，一心一意的看著Chris，對其他雜音聽若無睹。  
也多虧他那次石破天驚的「咆哮」，看台上儘管還有許多想看八卦的觀眾，但再也沒有人會正面挑釁他，他得以安安靜靜的看完校隊練習，再等一身汗水的Chris沖澡更衣後，兩人牽手散步回家。

 

Sebastian不知道一般所謂的「熱戀期」持續多久，但他和Chris從認識開始，一直都非常喜歡膩在一起，正式交往後每天都要跟對方說上至少一小時的話，只要在對方身邊就忍不住想去碰觸他，望著彼此就不自覺地露出笑容。

「你又在傻傻的看著我笑啦。」Sebastian趴在地上逗East玩，一抬眼就看見Chris坐在一旁盯著他不知道在發什麼呆，便笑著去戳Chris的臉頰。  
『有嗎？我有嗎？』Chris不承認，抓住Sebastian的手指作勢要咬，Sebastian迅速抽回手，Chris乾脆伸長手臂撈住Sebastian的腰，把人撈進懷裡。  
Sebastian貼著Chris的胸口，也伸手摟著他：「Chris。」  
『嗯？』  
「我喜歡你早就超過一百分了。超過兩百分三百分了。」Sebastian輕輕地說，Chris低下頭，溫柔地吻了下懷中人的額頭：『我早就知道了，你每天都說好幾次。』  
「那你今天的份怎麼還沒講？」  
『我每天都很喜歡很喜歡你，每天都是前一天的兩倍喜歡你。』Chris慎重地回答，Sebastian彎起了嘴角。

在我們都還沒看過太多奇妙絢麗的世界之前，這一方只有彼此的私密角落，喁喁私語都仿若天籟美韻。  
就這樣躺在冰涼的地板上，靜靜的擁抱，便是最美好的相處時光，沒有一刻不值得收藏。

 

決賽是一場非常精彩的比賽，如果以一個普通觀眾的角度來看。以「球迷」的角度來看，Sebastian只覺得他心臟已經無數次跳出喉嚨口。  
紐爾曼中學作為去年亞軍，今年的防守依然固若金湯，Chris的球隊打得非常辛苦，比分一直咬得死緊，數度打平，第三節結束時，紐爾曼中學甚至領先了四分。

Sebastian坐在啦啦隊旁邊的位置，女孩們非常賣力地為校隊加油，臉上的妝已經快要被汗水融光了，Sebastian則從頭到尾都緊握著雙手，在每一次校隊達陣時跳起來歡呼，對方得分時失落嘆氣，情緒一直被緊緊絞著，沒有一刻能安心。

 

在終場還剩不到1分鐘時，校隊仍然落後三分，Sebastian看到身旁的一些同校同學已經紅了眼眶，似乎又要跟角逐州冠軍軍的資格擦身而過，讓校隊加油區氣氛十分低落，紐爾曼的加油區則已經開始了勝利的狂歡，從而又更加重了校隊加油區的沮喪。  
Chris發起最後的進攻時，眼見他完美的組織和準確傳送，讓校隊得以流暢的快速推進，Sebastian忍不住站了起來。

校隊的跑衛得到了球，右側帶球突破，在人群中成功達陣時，整個校隊加油區瞬間沸騰！他們一舉拿下六分，以三分的差距反勝紐爾曼，並且順利將比分保持到了最後，拿下了本季的市高中聯賽冠軍。

 

Sebastian不記得自己到底蹦跳了多久又尖叫了多久，啦啦隊的女孩們撲過來抱了他好幾次，她們又叫又跳，嘴角都笑得要裂到耳後，尤其在大會宣佈Chris為本場MVP之後，整個啦啦隊都瘋了。  
「你的Chris啊！！！Seb！！！你的Chris是MVP啊！！！！」Abbie尖叫的聲音簡直要刺穿他的耳膜，Sebastian一邊胡亂答應著一邊撥開人群擠到第一排，想在球場上找到Chris的身影，卻怎麼又找不到。  
「Chris呢？Chris去哪了？」Sebastian慌張地問著其他隊員，她們也湊在他身邊幫他找，正在她們目光都聚焦在球場上時，Samantha突然大叫了一聲：「Seb！右邊！！」

Sebastian下意識地往右邊看去，看見一個還穿著厚重防護裝備、只摘下了頭盔的男孩，從人群為他讓出的通道中朝自己狂奔而來。  
還來不及作出任何反應，Chris已經跑到他面前，一把把他抱起，在全場觀賽人員和攝影機的目光焦點下用力地吻住Sebastian。

他吻得太用力，幾乎要將Sebastian的空氣都抽光了，Sebastian頭昏眼花，卻仍然緊緊地摟住面前的人，用更大的力氣激烈地回應他。

 

『我們贏了！我們贏了！！』Chris的嗓音中帶著哭腔，Sebastian一邊點頭一邊手忙腳亂的給他擦眼淚，隨即又亂七八糟的吻他滿是汗水的臉：「我太以你為傲了！你棒透了Chris！你是最好的！！我們贏了啊！！」  
已經沒有多餘的心力去在乎週遭歡呼起鬨的人們了，這一刻Chris和Sebastian只想把視野聚焦在心裡最想要分享榮耀與快樂的人。

 

Sebastian想，他永遠會記得這一天，這一學期，這一年，從那個大男孩緊張地遞出那封信開始，關於一切「美好」的製造機被按下了啟動鍵。

夏天才剛開始，他們的人生也才剛開始。  
屬於他們的金色年華，還有無限可能。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完結。
> 
> 真的好愛寫奪冠時親吻的場面哈哈哈哈！  
> 青春真好呀！


End file.
